


Can't Live Without You

by SuperCorp23



Category: Arrow - Fandom, Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash, dc legends of tomorrow
Genre: F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Major character deaths - Freeform, Multi, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCorp23/pseuds/SuperCorp23
Summary: Post-Crisis. Black Kryptonite. Lena won't forgive Kara. Kara is feeling suicidalAlex suffering from PTSD.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Sara Lance, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Comments: 8
Kudos: 152





	1. Not feeling so Super

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like summaries. Just read the story.. Long chapter tho...

Chapter 1- Not feeling so super.  
One day one mission was all it took for Kara to figure out how she was truly feeling. Suicidal. 

On Supergirl’s previous mission she came across a substance that would affect her mentally, physically and emotionally. Black Kryptonite. Black Kryptonite had the ability to not only bring up deep feelings but to also make that person or alien in this case act based on what you were feeling. And Kara was feeling suicidal. She has felt like this for a while since her parents left her and died on Argo, since Lena Luthor her only true best friend betrayed her and left her in the Fortress of Solitude with no way out. Kara wanted to mend things with Lena, explain to her why she kept her secret identity from her , but Lena wouldn’t give her the time of day. Eventually Kara gave up and disappeared from her life. She quit Catco. She stopped being Supergirl but her last mission changed her for good. Alex soon got worried about her when she didn’t show up for work, made no appearances to anything really. She stopped being Kara Zor-El, Kara Danvers and Supergirl in one day. So one cold rainy day Kara felt like doing something dramatic. She was going to reveal herself to the world. She held a press conference purposely in the middle of the park right outside Lena Luthor’s office. She knew Lena would be there in her office drinking her scotch or something stronger. Kara could hear Lena’s heart beat getting louder like she was getting nervous. She focused on her heartbeat for awhile until the press conference started. Kara started out but saying she felt like she was disappointing her town some how. She wanted to cry but held back her tears as she explained what was happening? Leaving out the suicidal feelings of course. Lena Luthor held her breath as she watched the her ex-best friend silently pour her heart out not only to her but the whole world. Lena got up and looked out the window across the street. Two minutes later Kara admitted she has been hiding who she was and explained why she did for so long. She said if everybody knew her identity everyone could of been in danger. Lena felt this and she felt it hard. As a single tear rolled down her face she hurried out her office outside. She walked across the street spotting Alex looking confused as hell. Alex caught sight of Lena and marched heavily towards her. “This is your fault. Not only have you broken her but you literally expulsed her from her entire life”. Lena just stood there dumbfounded. Right then and there a chorused gasp arose from the crowd. Kara’s last words were “I am Supergirl” and with that she ripped open her shirt revealing her suit. “I’m sorry”was the last thing she said before she took off. But right before she took off she was sure she saw Lena walking away in tears.  
◦


	2. Your love is suicidal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any song references I should do next??  
> Update every two days.

Chapter 2  
Your love is suicidal  
After Kara went home she sunk into her couch and just sat there. Not feeling anything. Not one emotion. The press conference rattled her brain. The last thing she remembers is Lena’s face. Wait remembers her CRYING. She shouldn't be crying. Lena knows damn good and well that what she did at the Fortress was intentional and had consequences.’You broke my heart and made it bleed. You left me you left me alone. I guess you don't need me anymore’. She thinks this all while doing something drastic. Kara ends up burning her suit. The only way her suit burns is if it freezes at the same time. Hanging it up on the railing she uses her heat vision and freeze breath and completely demolishes her suit. ”I'm sorry Winn but I don't need this anymore. She then cries herself to sleep wondering when or if she'll wake up tomorrow. 

Meanwhile at the DEO. 

Why in the hell would she do this!? Alex’s voice ringing out into the DEO. J’onn was furious. He wouldn't think Kara would do something so stupid and reckless. ”I don't know Alex. But since she used to work here, people can track her movement here from the past and use it against us. We'll have to law low for a while. Before Alex could respond she suddenly passes out. She can hear people talking around her but quite make out what they're saying. Somewhere to three hours, later Alex wakes up to a major headache. ”Owwww that fucking hurts.” Brainy rushes to her side telling her to take it easy. ”Brainy what the fuck happened to me”? Brainy explains that she is suffering from a mild concussion from the fall and major PTSD.  
”What the f-” was all she could say before passing out again. 

Later that night 

Lena’s sitting on the couch with a bottle of Hennessey and shot glasses full of scotch. She's so stressed she doesn't even know if she can finish them all. But Lena can always hold her drink. Since she's been home at least that's what her office feels like, all she could think about was how Kara pulled that idiotic stunt earlier. Revealing herself to the world. ’Just stupid’ she thought. Lena is too drunk to move so she just moves to the couch settles in and finishes her last shot. She doesn't want to feel anything but Kara can't feel anything at all. But does she know that? Of course not. She doesn't care but, deep deep deep down she does. Lena can't ever stop caring for Kara she just can't trust and tolerate a lying bitch. She falls asleep knowing she’ll have a bitching hangover in the morning.


	3. Climax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena calls Alex and things get heated. Kara and Alex are depressed together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being behind schedule. High school is a bitch. 2 chapters tomorrow to make up! Love you guys!

Chapter 3: Climax 

The next morning  
“PTSD is severely found in women. Especially women who have had a very traumatic experience in the service. Alex, I think you need to be removed from physical duty. This has only been getting worse since well forever. You have a 23.7663% chance of getting better and if you're not removed from duty all together I'm afraid it will become permanent”. Brainy rambled on. J’onn was in the corner taking this in. It didn't occur to him that Alex had suffered through a lot. Kara, Jeremiah, Maggie. Dealing with Lex Luthor and fighting aliens over the years. It was a lot for a human a strong one at that. J’onn considered this ultimatum. He decided if Alex had to leave he would have to step back in. Alex was in the med bay, arms crossed and clearly upset. One look at J’onn’s face was all she needed to do to realize she had no choice but to leave. ”Okay fine. I am officially taking medical leave with pay for a month and only a month. But I would also like to be updated with missions and other major crimes. Got it? And also who is going to be taking over as Director while I'm gone? ”Alex if you don't mind I would like to step back in as acting director of the DEO while you take time to heal yourself. I promise I'll take care of everything”. ”Thank you J’onn and you don't have to ask. There is no one I trust more. Sorry Brainy”. ”No offense taken”. 

In Lena’s office.

It's around 10:30 Lena gains consciousness again. The last 48 hours are a blur. Her head is a fucking mess. Jumbled with thoughts that don't make any sense. A broken heart that is incapable of getting put back together. She gets up gets a grip on her desk before she loses her balance. She manages to call Jess to cancel all her meetings for a week and tells her that she can go home. Lena fiddles around for her phone and her purse until she finds them on the edge of the couch. She grabs them and her coat and leaves to go home. When Lena absently finds herself in her penthouse she calls Alex.  
Alex: Hello?  
Lena: Hey Alex.  
Alex: Lena? What the hell do you want?  
Lena: I just have to know.  
Alex: Know what?  
Lena: Her.  
Alex: You say ’her’ like she did something wrong.  
Lena: Well she did. She broke my heart.  
Alex: Well you broke her soul. Her whole world blew up again for the third time. You did something Lex could never do.  
Lena: Yeah and what's that?  
Alex: You broke a Super. Now if you don't have anything important to say to me, I believe I have to check on my sister. And by the way, her name is Kara. The name of the only person who still believes in you buy not in herself. The first person who gave a damn about you. Yet you treat her like a villain.  
Lena: Ok. Obviously, this was a bad idea. I'm sorry Alexandria.  
Alex: My name is Alex. And Lose my number Luthor.  
Alex hangs up the phone and Lena’s standing there like ’what the hell happened just now!?’ She goes to her mini bar pours herself a shot of scotch. Lena wants to go back to work but she knows she can't so instead she settles for a cold shower and a hot tea. 

At Kara’s Loft  
The black Kryptonite in Kara’s system is getting worse by the minute. Kara can't take it anymore but before she decides on anything she gets a knock on the door. She doesn't even need to use her x-ray vision to know who it is. Alex. She opens the door to find a depressed-looking Alex at her door. ”Hi” is the only thing Kara says to her sister. Alex just gives her a tight and warming hug which Kara slowly returns. They walk to the couch and Alex notices that Kara’s loft is filled with red light. ”Hey Kara, why do you have red sun lamps”? Alex asks concerned. Kara just shrugs her shoulders. Alex doesn't want to push so she asks Kara is she was hungry and Kara shrugs her shoulders. It only 12:47 and the sisters haven't said anything more than 3 sentences to each other. The whole time Alex just stares at her sister while she's staring into space. Alex for sure she can see black outlines embedded in Kara’s skin. Kara doesn't realize it is she just sits there staring into space like she can see the stars but that's not what she sees. All Kara can see is fear.


	4. Already Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara have a heartbreaking talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. Grab some tissues. Cause the 2 latest chapters requires them.

Chapter 4  
Already Gone

In the middle of an argument:

“Kara why in the hell would you do this to yourself!? It's stupid and reckless. What happened to you, seriously. Where’s my little sister that I know and love huh!? Where did she go because I want her back. Is this because of Lena? Because if it is she’s already gone Kara. You've tried, okay, I've tried everyone has tried to get her back but she isn't coming back! Your going to have to forget about her. Kara’s head perked up at that last sentence. ”Forget about her!? Alex, she isn't like a failed text I can just make up! She was my best friend. Hell, the love of my life even. She may have been my best friend, Alex but she-fuck I just can't do it anymore Alex. Lena may not be here but the memories of us are everywhere I go! Us in the loft, Catco, even the fucking DEO! Everywhere I fucking look I see her face. I can't be haunted by her memory Alex. I just can't fight anymore if there is nothing left to fight for especially if it isn't her. I'm done Alex. It's over. You can't save me, I'm already gone.  
”Supergirl may be gone, but I have told you this before. Kara Danvers is my favorite person. Never forget that. They're both crying now and sweaty from yelling at each other. This hurts both of them. A great weight on both of there shoulders. They don't know how much they can take from each other. ”Why the fuck do you care so fucking much?! No seriously why Alex? I’m the sister you never wanted in the first place! Maybe the red kryptonite did do something to me all those years ago. It made me realise that I've never had a home here, not with you anyway. And maybe not ever. Just leave me the FUCK alone. I don't need you. Never did really. But yet your always on my ass. At this point Alex is red eyed and heartbroken. ”Now I know why Lena left your sorry pathetic ass. Your selfish. You keep things to yourself without thinking about the other people you may hurt.” Alex leaves with that parting sentence slamming the door. Hurt and truth. The sayings were right. Truth hurts. This is the most heartbreaking fight Kara and Alex have endured. Over one person. A Luthor. A once cold-hearted bitch whose icy cold facade faded when she met the goofy yet warm blonde. All of that was over now. Lena left. Alex left. Kara was left alone with her thoughts. She felt it as she had no purpose of living. And with the circumstance she was in, there wasn’t.


	5. I just wanna know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has a gun. Who is it aimed at? Read to find out.

Chapter 5  
I just wanna know

It’s been 3 hours since Kara and Alex had there fight. Kara’s in her loft probably crying or heat visioning something.

Meanwhile

  
Alex wants to punish something. Someone. She grabs her .45 of her table and has one last shot of who knows what. 15 minutes later  
“Uhh, ma’am you don’t have access up there.” A heavyset security guard informs her. He tries to grab her until he glances at her hand. He looks at Alex and runs like a bitch. ’Pussy’ she thinks as she marches towards the elevators. Once Alex reaches the top floor she would have kicked the door open but instead opens the door. ”Lena fucking Luthor. Get your ass out here now!”  
Lena walks into the middle of her penthouse looking shell shocked. ”Alex, how the hell did you get up here”? ”Security’s a bitch.” Lena fails to notice the gun in Alex’s hand. Lena also fails to notice Alex’s red eyes. ”No talking. Only I talk. You talk when I tell you to. Got it? Alex says calm and steady. ”And if I don't what are you gonna do? Arrest me?” Alex raises her gun towards Lena’s head trigger happy. Lena freezes. She shakes her head. She gets it. Her eyes focused on the gun and Alex’s face at the same time. ”Try me.” Alex almost laughs. She feels really cold right now. ”I just wanna know what made you give up on her. How the hell you managed to leave her in the fucking fortress with Kryptonite in her systems knowing it could kill her. How you could just walk the fuck away from her like that. You say you want to be a good person. Yet you end up acting like a fucking Luthor. A Luthor! One thing Kara never saw you as. You know what she admitted to me a few hours ago?” Lena started to speak but Alex immediately shut her up with a wave if her gun like it was saying ’nu uh’. ”She said you were the love of her life. Love of her life Luthor. Do you understand what I'm saying? She was in love with you hell she probably still is and maybe that's why she's hurting so fucking much. She can't accept the fact that your not coming back. You don't know how many times she wanted to tell you. A countless number of times. And then the crisis happened and she lost everything again. A fucking-gain.” Lena was shaking trying to hold back tears. ”She loves you so much Lena but you're so fucking stuck up about your past and how're a Luthor ,your too fucking stupid to see it. It's hurting her and me at the same time. I don't like her like this. I feel like I don't know my sister anymore”. Alex has her gun aimed at Lena’s heart now. Lena just stands there trying to find words but she can't. Alex's finger grips the trigger tighter. ”I’m going to hurt you like you hurt my sister”.  
BANG  
BANG  
BANG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger. New chapter tomorrow promise. ❤️


	6. Bloodshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Alex shoot Lena or did something worse happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger but here you guys go. ❤️

Chapter 6  
Bloodshot

Blood. A dark pool of blood filled the middle of the floor. Not one but two. Two pools of blood filled the living room. Alex and Lena had been shot but by who? 

Across the street, there was a sniper. A nobody. Ever since Kara revealed herself a few people found opportunities to hurt people Kara knew and loved. The sniper had been keeping tabs on the people Kara kept close to. Two of those people just happened to be in the same place at once. Alex and Lena have both been shot. Alex in the abdomen and Lena’s close to her heart and between her spine. Both the bullets went through and through. Alex sputtered blood out her mouth. “Le- Lena? He- Hey Lena? You-r gon-na be fine. Ok-ay”. Lena was paralyzed. She couldn’t move. She could her Alex but she couldn’t respond. 

Kara woke up. She heard a familiar scream. Not one but two. She zoned in. She could hear two faint heartbeats. She knew those heartbeats to well. Out the window. Sweatpants and all. She hurried toward the sound of an almost dead Alex and Lena. She broke down the door. There she found two pale bodies. One being her sister the other being depression source. “No-no-no. Alex, Lena? No this can't”- she could finish her sentence. Instead, she held back tears and super sped between the two of them. She had to do something. But she did know what to do. She looked around for towels. Found six. She put three on Alex’s wound and three on Lena’s. She picked Alex oh so carefully and superfled her to the DEO. J’onn was in pursuit to get Lena. He had heard the gunshots at the DEO but could pinpoint where it came from. But Alex's heart monitor was beeping rapidly and Lena’s security system alerted the DEO. 

20 minutes later. 

Lena and Alex were still in surgery. Lena flatlined 3 times and Alex twice. Each time Kara swore if either of them died she would go right along with them and no one would stop her. She already lost to her stupidity. Would she lose them permanently for carelessness? Did she make it in time to save them it did? Or did she make it worse? ”This is my fucking fault. Why did I have to land here?” She couldn't stand to be at the DEO any longer. She asked J’onn to update her if anything went wrong. Before she left though. She went down to holding. She found something that might help her if Alex and Lena died. Liquid kryptonite and 3 syringes. 

She took them and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhanger. Will Alex and Lena die. What will Kara do with the Kryptonite?? Next chapter in 2 days. 💜❤️ Leave comments.


	7. Flatlined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was three now there's only two of them. Who died?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry for the delay guys. It's been a helluva week. Anyway just know I don't really mean any of this. It's just a fiction. Grab some tissues it's a sad one. The 3 upcoming chapters are.❤️

Flatlined 

At the DEO. 

“Alex please come back to me. I’m sorry for what I said just come back to me please.” Kara pleads to her now-dead sister. Alex died over an hour ago. The bullet that hit Alex pierced her liver which caused her to bleed out. The med team couldn't do anything about it. They tried several times including alien tech but none of the succeeded. Alex was dead. Lena, however, was barely alive. She was awake but she wished she died too. She blamed herself for what happened to Kara and Alex. If only she had forgiven Kara and talked to her none of this shit would've happened Lena’s injuries were getting better. But a the same time she was still paralyzed from the waist down. She could here Kara crying in the corner whispering to her sister in a language she didn't understand most likely Kryptonian. ”K-a-r-a? Hel-p me.I’m sor-ry. I shou-ld have for-given yo-u. It’-s my fau-lt. Ple...” Her words were cut off by a change in her vitals. Her heart rate was dropping rapidly and she couldn’t breath. Kara stood by in horror but managed to get the med team. “What’s happening to her. What did I do?” Lena was having a seizure. The bullet messed up her nervous system. Her hands started shaking at a rapid pace and her mouth started foaming, body going pale. ”Get her out of here!!!” J’onn barked. Kara felt weak. She couldn't move. She couldn't speak. She felt two strong hands around her upper arms. Whoever it was, she let them escort her out the room. 

It’s been 3 hours since Lena’s seizure and Alex’s death. Lena was stable in the med bay. For now. She was stable enough to go home. Not by herself though. Kara was downstairs signing the proper papers to take Lena home with her. She didn’t feel up for it but she really had no choice. After Lena’s seizure J’onn told Kara that Lena had maybe three months to live max. Her nervous system was too damaged for physical therapy. And her heart was too weak to make it any further. “Three months?” Lena said with that cold hearted bitch attitude. “You’re telling me I only have three months to fucking live. For fucks sakes can’t you do something. So I’m just gonna die here?” Lena was distraught. Kara just sat in the corner staring at the now empty bed where Alex once was when Dr.Harlem was explaining to Lena how they couldn’t help her anymore. Brainy, Nia, and J’onn called Maggie to let her know what happen to her ex-fiancée. Maggie tried to restrain herself from crying but failed. She burst out into tears and just hung up the phone. Brainy called the legion to inform them off their loss. Nia was preparing to go to Central City to find Barry and the rest of Team Flash and maybe The Legends and Team Arrow while at it. James was coming into town to surprise them with good news only to have his heart in ruins. Kelly. Poor Kelly. She couldn’t bear losing Alex. This would be the second time losing someone so close to her. She couldn’t fucking stand it. Eliza was the only one who hasn’t been told yet. Who can tell her how can they tell her that her daughter was killed by some fucking psychopath and how her other daughter couldn't save her. How the fuck could she live. Little did she know about Kara. Left out of the loop. 

Kara and Lena had a difficult time getting to the apartment. An hour later they're upstairs setting up Netflix. Kara stepped out to restock her fridge and the cabinets. She made sure Lena was completely comfortable when she left. When Kara returned from her shopping spree she found Lena asleep on the couch. She thought she was dead at first but then she heard a faint heartbeat due to the lack of Kryptonian strength, she had left. There wasn't much left. The Black Kryptonite was getting worse and now it just felt like her life had emotionally died. She filled the fridge and the cupboards to their full velocity. She grabbed her journal sat on the couch and started writing. It was a 3 letter note. She fell asleep an hour letter feeling numb and cold. 

Alex was gone. Lena was slowly fading away. Kara had no reason to live anymore. Because in just three months the other half of what she thought was her world would be gone. Nobody called, nobody visited. Nobody even texted. Nobody had the strength to leave the house except Nia. She had to inform the other teams what had happened. Other than that National City was quiet with sorrow.


	8. Broken and Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is angry with Lena and yells at her. Nia travels to Central City to inform Team Flash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. This one I had to put a lot of thought into. Hope you like. Live you guys and you will get 6 chapters next week.

Staring at the beautiful blonde next to her Lena knew Kara would never be the same again. Kara already lost her sister and now in three months, she would lose her..  
She didn't know what to call her now. All she knew that she was going to lose her forever. Lena wasn't coming back. Ever. 

Kara woke up to find a familiar face staring at her. It takes her a while to get her consciousness together. She started to cry but no tears appeared. She had cried enough. ”Are you hungry?” Kara said barely above a whisper. The brunette said sure and Kara walked over to the fridge and pulled out what looked like something of a broth. Kara grabbed a bowl poured the broth into it and popped it in the microwave. Lena noticed that Kara only made food for one person. Beep beep. Kara grabbed the bowl and a spoon and walked back over to Lena. Before Kara reached Lena though Lena noticed the notebook on the table. She only glanced at but the words she saw on it were unthinkable and unlike Kara. Lena was finally getting the words Alex said to her once before ’You broke a Super’. Kara set the bowl down in front of Lena close enough to where she could reach it. She sat back on the couch staring at the floor seeing nothing. Absolutely nothing. Lena continued to stare at Kara. Kara didn't notice. She also didn't notice when Lena tapped her shoulder. She flinched at the contact but didn't acknowledge it. She was gone. ”Supergirl”? That got her attention. ”That's not my name”. Okay, then what is your name”? Kara looked up at Lena like she was doing this shit on purpose. Lena knew her goddamn name. She was definitely doing this on purpose. “Lena you know my name stop acting like you don’t know me”. “I don’t know you. I used to know a Kara Danvers and the person I’m looking at is not her. What happened to the Kara I used to know”? Kara didn't say anything thing instead she got and walked away. The bowl of hot broth was forgotten. This was too fucking much. She already lost her sister and now she has to deal with the person who was relatively responsible. ”You wanna know what happened!? Fine! You happened. You left me. You betrayed me. You treated me like a villain and you acted like a Luthor, something I never seen you as. All because of one mistake I made and look where that got us. My sister is dead because of you! You only have three months to live and not to mention your paralyzed! This person you see it’s me. It always has been. You just brought out the good side of me. You've always have and then you go and do some stupid shit. Stealing Myriad behind my back, filling my system with kryptonite knowing damn good and well it can hurt me and then you just left me there. You say I broke your heart? Well, you broke me. That happy goofy and caring person you used to know she's gone. She is never coming back because of you and I couldn't save her because of my lost love for you! Now if you don't mind I need a fucking shower and just so you know I am in love with you but all that love just turned into haters and dismay. Could I ever hate you? No of course not. It's just hard loving a person who I can't fall out of love with. And with that, she turned on her heal leaving a red-eyed Lena on the couch. Lena was scared not of Kara but for her.

Central City 

Nia arrived in Central City. She headed straight for S.T.A.R Labs to find Barry and the others. She didn't know them all to well but she knew Kara was important to them. When she got there she found Caitlin and Cisco in the lab. ”Ummm Cisco and Caitlin right”? Cisco turned around and let out a ”How did you get in here?” Caitlin smacked him. ”Rude. Don't mind him. What brings you here to Central City Nia”. ”I kinda need to tell you something but first I need all of Team Flash to be here.  
1 hour later.  
Barry, Iris, Caitlin, Cisco, Nash Wells, and Joe were all centered in the cortex. ”Hey Nia what's up?” Barry asked. Hey. You all remember Alex right, Kara’s sister”? Everyone said ”yeah” in a chorused tone. ”Well this kind of hard to say but she was assassinated yesterday and Lena the one who helped build the portal for the ships during crisis well she was shot too and she only has three months to live and Kara she just hasn't been herself lately. I don't know if you guys saw the news last but she did reveal herself I guess because of Oliver and it's just been so hard not having Supergirl and Kara around.” Everyone in the room started to cry. They already lot one hero and now they just lost another one. Barry stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Nia whispering ”I'm sorry”. Nia hugged him back Caitlin and Iris also took turns giving affection to Nia. Joe, Cisco, and Nash well they couldn't say anything. There was nothing to say. ”Is there any way we can contact the Legends? And Team Arrow? We kinda want all the heroes to be there at the funeral”. ”Yeah sure, Caitlin and Cisco have a device which you can use to talk to people throughout time”. Barry informed. 

Barry pulled Nia to the side. ” How's Kara? I know this must be really hard on her.  
”Barry, she is not the same person anymore. Kara isn't Kara anymore. She's lost and I don't know if we can find her before something else happens”. She'given up hope. ”Something else is going to happen I can feel it. And without Supergirl we are at a disadvantage. ”Listen. I love Kara. I will talk to her and see if I can find anything that's going on with her. I promise we're going to get her back.” Barry hugged her again Nia returned it. 

Will they get Kara back or will they lose yet another hero?


	9. A star is not always shiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry runs Nia to Star City. Sara is sad but curious about Kara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day loves!! You still get 6 chapters back to back next week!!❤️❤️❤️

Barry ran Nia to Team Arrow’s hideout. Nia has never been so, of course, she got excited but that faded away when she realized what she was there for. Before they left, Cisco and Caitlin got ahold of the Legends and they were on there way. While they waited Nia got to learn a bit about Felicity and Mia. Like mother like daughter in appearances. Blonde hair, tall, straight teeth. Beautiful. Smart. Although Nia never met Oliver formally she could tell Mia was just like her father. Strong, independent and selfless. The canaries were busy talking about an upcoming mission and drinking what looked like rum. John went to greet the Legends. 

15 minutes later 

“Alright. So what’s so important that you had to pull us out time?” Sara said walking in. Everybody snapped there head to the right of the basement to the rest of the Legends walking behind her. Sara acknowledged the extra unfamiliar person in the room. “Nia right? Sara asked. ”Yeah that's me. ”Uh the reason I pulled you guys out of space was because well” she looked directly at Sara. She knew about the first crisis and what had happened between Sara and Alex. ”Alex is dead”.  
Although it was a one time thing Sara immediately said. ”Your lying. Alex is one of the strongest people I know. She can't be dead”. Barry stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders. ”Sara. If I know anything about the Danvers, they wouldn't send one of there bravest heroes if they couldn't themselves, all the way here if it weren't true”. Sara started crying. ”Where’s Kara? Why isn't she here?” Felicity said holding back tears. She had grown close to Super all within three years. “Kara hasn't been herself lately and with her sister being gone it's just has made things worse. She doesn't even leave the house and plus she has to babysit her ex-best friend.” Nia said apologetically. Everybody went into there own corners to mourn of another fallen hero. Although Alex was a Super’s sister she was independently a great hero. “I need some air.” Nia walked Sara outside. “How?” Nia looked at her with one of those ‘are you sure you wanna know’ looks. “Just tell me please.” Nia took a deep breath because she didn’t prepare herself for having to tell Alex’s ex fling that she was assassinated I ex-assassin. “She was a killed. Alex was confronting Kara ex best friend. There was a sniper across the street. Hit both of them. Alex flatlined three times but the bullet hit her liver which caused her to bleed out. Kara’s, I don’t know what to call her it’s complicated but she was hit to and now she’s paralyzed from the waist down and only has three months to live.” Nia gave her the whole rundown about what happened. Sara stood there shaking. Now Sara didn’t know Kara’s ex best friend but she felt bad for her. Sara’s bisexuality got ahold of her. She wanted to know if this “ex best friend” felt only like a friend to Kara. Of course she wasn’t going to ask the young superhero she saw before her. She’d have to ask Kara herself. “If you don’t mind, can I come back to National City with you? I’d like to check on Kara. “Yeah of course I just have to go to Gotham and tell Batwoman the same thing. Sara felt heartbroken and because she had a girlfriend this hurt worse. Alex did matter to her. A lot. And now that she would never see her again it just made her think about somethings. ” Let's go.”


	10. Watch Your Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia and Sara start a fight. It's mostly Sara but they do find Batwoman and she's devastated. Felicity has to deal with two nearly drunken women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took some time though I had to rewrite it a few times. I hope you like it.

Batwoman was, unfortunately, easy to find. When she was Kate Kane. Bars in Gotham were always busy and good, to say the least. Sara insisted on getting Nia a ‘Grownup drink’ as she put it to make herself stop believing that Nia was a child. 

Yeah, Nia was 23 but to Sara, she looked like she was at least 18. ” A daiquiri for the young brunette, please.” Sara told the bum looking bartender. The bartender looked at Sara and Nia rolled his eyes and turned back to the girl he was supposedly trying to talk to. Sara started to get agitated. She didn't know why he was trying to holler at the girl when he was failing exceptionally. ” Hey! What the hell did I say?” The guy looked at her and said:” Fuck off bitch.” He had the right one today. Sara laughed hopped across the counter took him by the collar and slid/ slammed his face into the expensive rows of alcohol and gave a good punch in the face. ”If I were you I'd watch my mouth from now on.” Nia said laughing. She couldn't sustain her laughter when Sara just straight up just beat the fuck out that dude. It was hilarious. Everybody else looked terrified except the girl who was next to Nia. If anything she looked intrigued and aroused. Jesus Christ. 

No wonder she didn't pay any attention to the guy. Sara without having broken a sweat looked at the variety of the different alcohols and fruit, mixed together a martini and handed it to Nia. ”Wow you really know how to hold your drink.” Kate said walking over to the duo. Kate had watched from her seat across the pub and just shook her head smiling. ’They must be looking for me’. They were. Nia downed her drink, turned toward Kate and gave her a sad smile. ”Uh oh. Somethings wrong. I can feel it. What's up?” Kate slides her hands into her pockets. Sara hops back over the counter to fix three shots of what looks like Russian Vodka. “You might want to sit down first. And get a drink. You remember Kara’s sister right?”- Kate accepted the drink from Sara with a worried look on her face and nodded. “Well she was killed a few days ago and well we wanted to let the teams know on behalf of Kara’s sake.” 

Tears didn't come easy for the red-headed vigilante. The only time she cried was when she lost her sister. And that was a long time ago. She'd known Alex only for a brief time but the news of her death hit her extremely hard partially because she had a crush on her. She didn't say anything, she didn't look at Nia or Sara instead she just walks away hand in her pocket head down. Nia started to take off after her only to be yanked back by Sara’s impressive grip. Sara’s insanely blue eyes were glossy but not wet. ”Just let her.” 

Sara and Nia planned to stay at the bar. Getting drunk off their asses was their plan. They weren't ready to go back to National City. Felicity walks in stares at the guy unconscious on the floor while walking to the half-drunken pair sitting at the bar. After hearing about Alex she could stand to leave Sara alone. She couldn't do it. She'd had already made that mistake with Laurel and she didn't plan on doing it again. Nia noticed her first. ”Heeeeyyyy. It's Felicaity right?” Nina stumbles in her words clearly confused. ”Its Felicity”. Sara shakes her head unaware of Felicity's presence. The rest is a blur. 

It's clearly time to leave the bar when Sara starts to fight with a few drunks for no apparent reason. Nia decides to break out her powers to harass people for opposed to talking shit about Alex. They were talking about an Alex but not Alex Danvers. Felicity is glad she bought a memory deleter with her. Nobody in the bar would remember a damn thing. Felicity manages to get Sara and Nia out the bar and onto the timeship before something else happens. But it's a big world so of course something else happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will get all 6 of Your chapters tomorrow. I'm sorry you would gave gotten them today but something came up.


	11. Faults and Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might get your chapters today but I can say you will get more than half😶😉

Faults and feelings

Back in National City 

After their fallout, Kara and Lena are back at it again. But this time it's Lena yelling at Kara. Lena's on the couch and Kara is standing somewhere in the kitchen. This time though, Lena’s upset about finding the synthesized kryptonite while Kara was in the shower. When Kara took it from the DEO she had put them in a lead line box and put the box on the coffee table just as a reminder for herself. Crying on the couch Lena went to grab her now cold soup only to notice the box. Now she knew better than to respect Kara’s privacy but as Lena being a scientist she had to know what was in that damn box. If it was in a lead kind box she knew it was dangerous to Kara. She opened the box to find the Kryptonite and the syringes. Disbelief.

Disappointment. Aside from being physically hurt, she was hurt. Kara also known as Supergirl, the one who always told anybody who had kryptonite was dangerous to her had it in her apartment. In a box. Kara came out of the bathroom. Dirty blonde hair spilled around her shoulders. Sweatpants and a white T-shirt hugging her curves are just enough to leave a distraught Lena breathless but not distracted. ”What the hell is this? How in the hell did you get this.” And the cold bitch persona is back. Kara freezes. The blue in her eyes have dulled down to a slightly dark gray. The black kryptonite was surrounding her heart at an exponential rate. ”Lena? Why in the hell are you going through my stuff? Whatever is in my house is none of your fucking business ”. Kara rushed over snatched the box, groaned because the box was slightly open, and put it on the kitchen table. Lena felt stupid. She just had to go and ruin things again. When would this stop? When will they stop hurting each other? 

”You know what Kara? I've had enough of your bullshit. You blame me for all your problems but in all reality, you are the problem. None of this shit would've happened if you would stop acting like a little girl and grow the fuck up like everybody else. Stop pretending to be a goody to-shoes and express your feelings like a normal person instead of a dramatic bitch. And yes I should have done the same damn thing. I should’ve seen things from your point of view but it was hard to do that when you find out that your best friend lied to you for 4 years. 4 damn years Kara. Alex would still be alive, I wouldn't be incapacitated if it weren't for your undealt feelings. When are you going to realize that this just hurts everybody? It killing me to see you like this. It kills me. So I'm going to ask you one more fucking time and I want you to be honest with me. I'm asking you to be honest with yourself and with me. Where did you get the kryptonite?” 

In the times Lena was lecturing, Kara had moved closer to her. Sat down in the chair. It was getting harder for her to breathe. She had to calm down. Deep breaths. In and out. 1,2,1,2. ”It's yours from the DEO. It was already synthetic so I grabbed it”.   
Lena looked terrified. ”Why?” Kara looks into those deep emerald green eyes. It was time to be honest. “I told myself that if you or Alex died I would have to leave this world behind and go with you to whatever world you went to cause I can’t stand having to deal with myself without my heart being with my soul.” Alex was her heart and Lena was her soul. She had to compete and compare them. It was one or the other. And as much as it hurt Kara to choose that’s the way it was. “But did you ever consider anybody’s feelings. You can’t just make decisions like that. You have a lot of people who care for you. Who love you Kara, you can’t just hurt people like that. You can’t just hurt me like that”. Kara moves toward the couch she grabbed Lena’s face in both hands. “I can’t lose you too. I just can’t.”

“I’m still mad at you but I have to forgive you because at this point my life is too short to still be mad at you”. Lena and Kara were cuddled up on the couch watching ‘Remember Me’. “Please don’t say that. I’m sorry. Your right this is my fault. But please don’t make me feel worse.” Lena just looked at her. “Hey it’s both our faults okay? We both could have done better with our feelings. And since we’re being honest with each other now I guess I could say I’m in love with you too.” 

”You guess?”


	12. You can't start fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Felicity have a talk. They also can't find Nia. Iris tries to convince Barry to go check on Kara

After the bar, Nia, Felicity, and Sara need to have an urgent talk. What happened at the bar wasn't exactly their fault. Loss and pain does a lot to a person especially when there superheroes. They've lost 2 superheroes in the stretch of three months. And whilst Sara has taken both deaths quite hard she manages thinly get drunk and start bar fights. This is progress. They think. Nia on the other arrow is in trouble. Using her powers out in the open is still dangerous especially to those who despise aliens. J’onn will have an explicit discussion with her about that when they arrive back in National City. 

Meanwhile 

Currently, Sara was knocked out in the med bay having to be heavily sedated before another behavior eruption happens. Nia was slightly awake slurring her words and trying to make sense of where she was. Or more accurate who she was. This was her first time being drunk. And quite possibly her last if Brainy had anything to do about it. Actually, this might not be her last time. She kinda liked being able to forget even if it were for a couple of hours but the consequence of a hangover she might have to overthink it. Felicity felt bad for them. She hadn't been able to pick up a drink after losing Oliver and not even after meeting Mia for the first time as an adult. Babysitting was the last thing she thought she had to do. The Legends were hanging around Star City for a while. All the time aberrations have been fixed and there was nothing left to do. 

24 hours later 

”Ow what the fuck. Turn the brightness down do fucks sake. Damn. What the hell happened?” Sara awoke from her nap a little grumpier than usual. Any other time she would wake up as giddy as ever as like nothing happened. Felicity was furious with her not so much with Nia because she was still kinda young and naive but it's the same thing with Sara. Always starting some shit. ”Well look who decided to wake up. Sara Lance or should I say the bitch who likes to start shit?” That kinda has a nice ring to it. Sara looks completely confused. ” What are you talking about?”   
Felicity shook her head in disbelief and grabbed the tablet next to her. She marches over to Sara while pulling up the footage from the bar. It shows Sara straight up knocking out the dude after she slid his face across the tavern. Nia was just standing they laughing. And then if you fast forward it a little bit you'll notice that after they've had a few more drinks there starting fights for no reason really. You just see two mourning drunks starting fights in Gotham. ”Felicity, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it I swear.”

”I know you are but you just can't go starting fights, Sara. And especially with” she says with a hushed voice” an alien! You don't know what could have transpired. happen and who could've gotten hurt. You have to be more careful. I know that this gas been hard for you it's been hard for all of us but you have to keep calm. Ok?”

”Ok I’ll try. But speaking of where is Nia?

Oh! She ’s in the bridge I think. I honestly don't know.” 

Nia was not in the bridge. She wasn't in the library. She was nowhere to be found.   
Where the hell did she go? 

”Nia! Hey, where the hell are? Ni-Oh there you are. Don't do shit like that. Damn.” 

”Shit I'm sorry. You guys were nowhere to be found and I was dreaming of food. I found the kitchen. 

”Don't do that shit okay?” Felicity had to take deep breathes. At this point, she couldn't stand to lose another person.

Central City 

Barry, Iris, and Cisco stood in the cortex talking about Kara and how Barry should rush over-the-top check-in on her. 

”Iris, I've tried her three times. She is not okay and she's not calling me back. I can-” Iris cuts him off. 

”Barry why can't you just rush over there and check on her? I mean not like in a stalkerish way but, just like see if she's okay. Would that be so hard? Trust me I love her too but maybe she just needs more than a friend right now. She needs her super friend right now. 

Over the years Barry and Kara have gotten closer. I mean of course being superheroes would do that but even being just Kara and Barry they were the best pair you could ever think of. 

”Iris I can't do that. And mind you she has that ”friend” to take care of. I'll call her tomorrow. Promise.” Barry shook his head and walled off. 

Cisco had to have some reason for Barry to go over there. 

”We have to set him up don't we? 

”Damn right we do. He's hurting and I don't like to see him like this. Cisco you have to come up with something legit. 

”Iris you’re talking to a genius here stop playing.” 

Off they went to set-up the perfect plan.


	13. A different timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry reminisces about an unspoken timeline. Cisco and Iris work on the plan. Sara ends up at Kara's house wanting to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gave me some ideas for another story..

Barry went to his old house. He started to reminisce. At one point he was in love with Kara and seeing her like this brought up a timeline that no longer exists. And the friend Nia mentioned Barry has a good idea of who that was. Lena Luthor eww

It was really weird. No matter what Barry does he will never forget that one timeline. A timeline that remains unseen from the others. When Barry alters a timeline he always remains with the outcomes of the action he took. Which means he remembers everything that happens in that timeline. Every single detail. The street he runs on. The season. What shirt he wore the day before. Who is in love with who. Who he’s in love with. 

When Barry messes up a timeline he takes all the events that happened before and simply thinks of how he wants things to be. Or sometimes it’s just a random thought. Either way, it happens. Even if it’s not on purpose. But this one was one purpose. In this particular crisis though Barry and Kara are married only this isn’t the Kara we all know and love. No this is a more strict fashioned and serious Kara. Lena wasn’t the same either. However, though Kara and Lena were still best friends. But their feelings weren’t the same as in the real world. Alex was in this one and she was alive. But she wasn’t Kara’s sister. She was Lena’s. Everybody else had a few differences. 

A year before the crisis. 

“Babe can you come here, please. Let me see.” Barry whines as he turns towards the doorway his wife is supposedly going to come out of. Kara, however, doesn’t come through the door. Instead, she freezes the door frame because she is very sure that last time Barry came into contact with ice, it did not go well for him. Won't make that mistake again. Kara was inside the room connected to their main bedroom trying on a very expensive 3-piece suit. The color, a light blue with a dark emerald. Just the color for a multi-billion dollar CEO. K-Korp has been up and running since Kara was 15. Yeah, she had superpowers but was she a Superhero? No. She didn’t need to be one when she was already doing so good with the company  
No need for a double life. She had a best friend whom she loved very much. A husband who she couldn’t live without. A life. No problems no worries. As she turned to tap the ice to break it she hears Barry speeding about the house. She thinks he’s try-

That memory is abruptly cut off. Iris is home. Great. Hopefully, she would leave soon. “Hey, babe I was checking on you before I went back to S.T.A.R Labs. Are you OK?” 

“I’m fine Iris. Damn. I’m fine! Just leave me alone. God!” Barry sped off and left Iris there almost, not yet but almost crying. 

She knew Barry was hurting. She didn’t know it was this bad though. Barry Allen was not Barry Allen. 

Iris went to S.T.A.R Labs 

Cisco and Iris were not taking this lightly. They had to get Barry to go visit Kara. One way or another. Caitlin might be able to help. It depends on whether the plan works. 

Iris has to keep Barry out of the bunker. 

Cisco was creating a double diversion just in case something went wrong which was unlikely. He took some of Kara’s old recordings from before and reversed them and recoded them to where he could make her do what he wanted.  
It. Had. To. Be. Diverse. 

Cisco made a 3D quantum interface that will connect with Barry’s phone. It’ll act as a stress call towards Barry when Cisco presses the trigger button. 

Meanwhile 

Felicity and Sara were walking around National City. Nia extended her hungriness but fed herself with knowledge. She was in the library. She wanted to go with them but she wanted to know more about Time Travel. She couldn't accompany herself with people. 

Sara walked on the sidewalk, hands in her pockets. She had on a dark hoodie and it was hard for anybody to see her but she could see everybody else. Couples holding hands. A family or two. All the things she wanted. All the things she could have. She had Ava but that was just luck. Time travelers don't get to have a life. They don't get to live. They don't get to find love. Ava working for the Time Bureau was just an unexpected coincidence. She came across a familiar street. She looked up. Hope street. Why did her mind bring her here? She has never been to Karas loft but it felt right. She went upstairs. She followed the scent. It might be the alcohol in her system still or she really might be smelling Alex’s aroma. It was only faint but Sara could smell it. It broke off at the top floor and at the end of the hallway in front of the big white door. 

Knock.  
Knock.  
Knock. 

”Sara?” a scrawny looking Kara opened the door. ”What are you doing here?” 

”Sorry for stopping by unannounced but I need to talk to you.” 

A voice arose from back inside the apartment. ”Darling who is that?” Lena's voice croaked. Her voice was so dry she might as well be dead already. 

”Actually, I need to talk to both of you since it's just the people I wanted to talk to.”

This was going to be as serious talk and a long one at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month since I have launched this fandom. I gotta say I didn't think this would be a success but here we are. I want to thank all my fans for their love and support. ❤️❤️❤️


	14. Hushed Conversations Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while but I'm starting my story again. Sorry for the pause.

Sara began with "So what happened between you two " in a hushed tone. As if she was embarrassed to be having this conversation with two confusing ass people. Lena and Kara shared a quick glance at each other while Sara looked between them wondering who was going to speak first. Kara broke the intimidating silence the tension in the room fading ever so slightly. "Well to keep it short, I kept my secret identity for five years from Lena to protect her but her lunatic brother, you've met him decided to out me while we had the upper hand on defeating him for good last year. So I didn't know Lena knew until she betrayed me and left kryptonite in my system. I mean I tried telling her so many times but I couldn't bring myself to tell her and then the Crisis happened and"...... She trails off looking out the window. This hurts. Hurts like hell and all of them know it. Sara was starting to get it. She did the same exact thing with her secret identity with her sister. Look where she ended up. Dead. Lena spoke up then. " The only thing I don't understand Kara, is why didn't you trust me enough to tell me?" Here we go again. Because Lena was a Luthor and her family has crazy ass enemies. If the Luthor's enemies knew that a Luthor knew who Supergirl was it would be a massacre. A non ending war. Countless lives taken. Kara looked through Lena's bright emerald eyes that looked like kryptonite. Searching. For what though? She doesn't know. "You still don't get it do you?" Kara looked like she was burning fire in her body. "Why don't you understand yet Lena." Sara still sitting on the floor wanted to cry not only was Alex dead but that Kara was hurting so bad and Lena still didn't get it. Lena still couldn't see what she meant to Kara. It was like her brain purposely shuts off every mention of Kara. "Lena is it? If i may cut in here. How can you be so naive? You just don't want to get it. Kara repeatedly tells you that she is in love with you but tou can't see that because you think you're so incapable of love you can't see it. You can't se her hurting. Her sister is dead. You're dying and you still can't see her". Everybody knew she was right. Taken by the silence in the room. It was currently 2am and everybody was tired. Kara couldn't take this conversation anymore. She looked at Lena who was staring at Sara like she couldn't stand the thoughts of her. Kara then looked at Sara who was looking at her. Then Lena looked in between them looking at eachother. It was like they were exchanging unheard words towards eachother. Kara broke the staring contest off with Sara. "Im tired now. Its been a hell of a week and I really want to go to bed. Sara youre welcome to stay here if you'd like. I have an guest room. Lena? Do you need anything before I go? " Lena just looked at her and shook her head. Sara got up said something of 'goodnigh' and went to the guest room and shut the door. Kara grabbed a water bottle out the fridge and put it on the coffe table. She looked at Lena said goodnight left to go to her room. But instead of going to her room she went to Sara's. 

l


	15. Hushed Conversations Part 2

Kara figured she wasn't tired and went to where Sara was sleeping. She thought her and Sara could talk some more without it being difficult to talk with Lena around. Just less painful. Kara opened the door ever so slightly cause she wasn't sure if Lena was asleep yet so she zoned in on her for a second just to be safe. Easy breath sounds. Lenas asleep. On the other side if the door Sara saw the door crack. She knew who it was but didn't know why Kara was just standing there. 

Kara finally opened the door fully and closed and locked it behind her. Why in the hell did she lock the door? Its not like Lena could get up and walk when she found that Kara wasn't in her room. Anyway, Kara looked at Sara who was sitting on the guest bed scrolling through her phone, only half pausing when Kara walked in. "Hey. Why'd you'd lock the door?" Sara ssked confused. Kara looked at her ready to cry but she didn't. She couldn't let Sara see her like this. Kara walked to the bed and sat beside Sara and just looked at her. Sara looked at her back. Several silent moments they staref at eachother. Feeling love and sorrow and pain. Mourning together. Kara finally spoke up. " I have something to tell you Sara and please don't freak out". Kara was fully aware of what she was about to do. All Sara did was stare at her. "Ok. You know what Kryptonite is. There are different versions of it. Red, pink, yellow and so on. There is one inside of me and its called Black Kryptonite. No one knows it properties. Except me. It makes act on what feelings you've had for a long time. Ever since i was twelve I have always felt like ive had no purpose here. Or anywhere. Until I met Lena. She was the only thing that felt right. And I didn't want to mess it up. So i kept it from her. My identity. I wanted to protect her. But clearly i couldn't. She broke my heart and now Alex is dead. What the fuck am I supposed to do? Suicide won't get me anywhere. But i can't bear it anymore. Sara help me please." Kara looked at Sara who was lost att words. Shee couldnt say anything. She didn't know what to do. Sara grabbed Kara's face with one hand and looked into those deep blue lost eyes.

She could feel her. Feel everything she was feeling. Including love. For her. And it wasn't for Lena. It wasn't for Alex. Sara was feeling Kara's love for her. Kara was also in love with Sara. She always knew but never told anyone. She thought it was crush. But it wasn't. That was another effect of Black Kryptonite. Whenever Kara was close to someone or in physical contact with anyone, that person could feel whatever Kara was feeling. A connection moving in place but what would be the result of that connection? They were so close now that they could feel eachother breathing. Lips come crashing in like waves in a storm. Kara moved to straddle Sara and put her hands in her hair. Sara moaned to the switch in position. 'Why haven't I figured it out yet? Her lips are soft and salty from crying l but damn she tastes good.' Sara couldn't help but think. Yeah she had a thing for Alex years ago but this is who she was looking for. And she didn't feel bad because she had a girlfriend, she felt bad because although they were in need of eachother it felt like she was taking advantage of her. Iy never would of happened if it wasn't for Alex's death. Kara pulled away to look at Sara. She apologized for the dominance. She didn't need to though because Sara appreciated it. But this wasn't the time to be appreciating anything. They had to stop. They had to figure this out. What did this mean? Kara laid down as did Sara. They looked at each other. Just looking at one another. Their hands were clapsed together. They felt safe but at what cost? Lena would be dead. Alex wasn't here. So what would this do to everyone and everything. Shit. Ava and Lena. What would this do to Ava and Lena?


End file.
